Tak Akan Kembali
by Nara Sanchez
Summary: ShikaTema oneshot. Inilah mereka, di sinilah mereka. Dan tidak pernah ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin kembali. Kembali pada titik dimana mereka belum terjebak dalam satu hal yang sudah menjadi takdir mereka, cinta.


Warning: ShikaTema fic, heartbreaking, my first ever fanfic. Semi Canon, mungkin OOC dan beberapa typo.

Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

Summary: Inilah mereka, di sinilah mereka. Dan tidak pernah ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin kembali. Kembali pada titik dimana mereka belum terjebak dalam satu hal yang sudah menjadi takdir mereka, cinta.

Enjoy!

* * *

Untuk waktu yang bisa saja dihitung dengan jari, hari ini hujan akhirnya kembali menyapa daratan Suna. Butiran-butiran air seakan jatuh tanpa ampun, seolah-olah langit Suna sudah lebih dari sekedar jenuh untuk menampung mereka. Membuat daratan bergurun pasir ini seakan melepas dahaga dari haus berkepanjangan.

Inilah Suna. Desa yang terkenal sebagai salah satu desa yang paling banyak menghasilkan shinobi-shinobi mumpuni ini memang sebuah daratan yang sebagian besar daerahnya merupakan tanah tandus bergurun pasir. Tak ayal hujan memang sering enggan menjumpai desa ini.

Ketika hujan di Suna dimanfaatkan sebagai momen untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga di rumah sambil meminum secangkir teh hangat, seseorang wanita tua memanfaatkannya untuk hal yang entah apa. Namun yang jelas ia sendiri, tanpa keluarga ataupun secangkir teh hangat.

Suara butir-butir hujan yang beradu dengan atap rumah seakan tidak mempan untuk mengganggu kegiatan wanita tua ini. Entah ini pantas disebut kegiatan atu tidak, yang jelas sekarang ia sedang berada di kamarnya, duduk di sebuah kursi tua, sambil memandang hujan yang menyirami Suna dari jendela kamarnya.

Matanya menatap lurus ke luar jendela. Sepintas, pandangannya kosong. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit mata beriris hijau tua yang cahayanya mulai redup dimakan usia itu menatap ke luar sana. Jika ada yang melihatnya sekarang, maka tidak akan ada yang tahu persis apa yang sedang dilakukannya, atau dipirkannya. Bahkan wajah yang sudah keriput itu juga sulit untuk dibaca.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, wanita tua itu membuat gerakan berarti. Tangan keriputnya perlahan menjulur untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada di laci meja kamar tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu lama, ia mendapatkan benda yang dicarinya. Sebuah kotak kayu berwarna coklat yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran klasik. Perlahan ia kembali ke kursinya sambil membawa kotak tersebut. Dielusnya kotak tersebut sambil memancarkan pandangan yang sarat makna. Dengan gerakan pelan ia membuka kotak kayu yang masih awet tersebut. Di detik kotak kayu itu benar-benar terbuka seutuhnya, di detik itu pula sesuatu seakan menarik memorinya jauh ke belakang secara paksa. Memori yang berisi kenangan, yang ia pun tidak tahu apakah ia bisa melupakannya. Memori yang sebenarnya tidak pernah pergi. Memori yang akan terus ada di benaknya tidak peduli seberapa tua usianya. Tidak ada reaksi yang tampak dari wanita itu, selain pandangan matanya yang berubah sendu.

~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~

_**Suna, 74 tahun yang lalu**_

"Pagi ini, Suna sudah resmi memutuskan aliansinya dengan Konoha," ucap sang pemimpin Suna yang bergelar Kazekage kelima, si bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Suna, yang biasa dipanggil Gaara.

Tidak ada suara dan tanggapan sama sekali. Semua petinggi-petinggi Suna yang mengikuti rapat di ruang tersebut hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Setelah aku dan Baki berbicara mengenai hal ini, akhirnya keputusanku sudah bulat untuk memutuskan hubungan dengan Konoha," lanjut Kazekage yang belum genap berumur 20 tahun ini.

Hening.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, sejak pemerintahan Konoha beralih ke tangan Tsunade, aliansi Suna-Konoha hanya memberikan dampak baik pada sepihak saja, yakni kita adalah pihak yang banyak sekali dirugikan. Mereka mengatur aliansi ini semau mereka, dengan cara memanfaatkan aliansi dengan desa lain. Sebelumnya aku dan Kankuro sudah menempuh banyak cara alternatif, namun hasilnya nihil. Kita harus akui bahwa kita tidak sekuat mereka. Maka dari itu aku mengambil keputusan ini."

Masih hening.

"Kesimpulannya, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Konoha. Kita bisa mengambil kembali shinobi-shinobi kita yang sudah terlanjur dikirim ke sana. Selain itu kita juga bisa mendirikan sekolah ninja atas nama Suna," sambung Kazekage.

Ia mengambil jeda sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "namun itu berarti tidak akan ada lagi hal-hal berbau kerja sama diantara Suna dan Konoha. Tidak akan ada lagi shinobi Suna yang datang ke Konoha perihal kerjasama atau apapun, begitu juga sebaliknya. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan hal ini diperlakukan. Tapi yang jelas kita harus melakukannya untuk memperlihatkan kepada mereka bahwa kita bisa bertahan tanpa mereka."

"Maaf," akhirnya ada juga tanggapan. Seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikenal sebagai putri sulung Kazekage keempat, alias kakak kandung dari orang nomor satu di Suna saat ini, mangacungkan tangannya, sambil menatap sang Kazekage, yang tak lain adalah adiknya sendiri.

"Gaara-_sama, _apakah tidak ada jalan lain?", apa yang dilafalkannya barusan lebih pantas disebut permohonan daripada pertanyaan.

"Perang", jawab Kazekage cepat.

Sang penanya hanya diam, seolah terpuruk dalam kekecewaan, bisa dilihat saja dari raut wajahnya sekarang.

"Dan aku tahu bahwa kau tidak menginginkan hal yang satu itu terjadi, Temari."

Kata-kata tersebut benar-benar membuat wanita yang dipanggil Temari itu merasa putus asa. Ingin secepatnya ia lari dari ruangan itu. Mimpi buruk yang selama ini menghantuinya benar-benar menjadi nyata. Jangan salahkan ia bahwa detik ini juga ia ingin menangis. Ia memilih untuk tidak menjawab apa-apa lagi. Perasaannya remuk. Bukan karena ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Suna, namun karena satu hal. Satu hal yang bahkan kedua adiknya, Gaara dan Kankuro pun tidak tahu. Namun yang pasti, seseorang di sana sedang merasakan hal yang mungkin persis sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan saat sekarang ini.

~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~

Enam bulan berlalu sejak rapat tersebut. Memang tidak banyak hal yang berubah dari Suna. Namun jika dibandingkan, Suna sekarang memang lebih makmur dibandingkan Suna saat masih beraliansi dengan Konoha yang dipimpin Tsunade.

Namun tidak begitu dengan suasana hati Temari. Ia tetap saja sangat kalut, takut. Semakin banyak saja kemungkinan-kemungkinan buruk terlintas di kepalanya.

Hidupnya seakan bertambah hancur ketika mendengar berita bahwa Gaara dan petinggi Suna lainnya menjodohkan Temari dengan salah satu petinggi desa Ame. Petinggi Suna memang sudah lama menginginkan putri sulung Kazekage keempat itu untuk menikah, apalagi hal tersebut bisa membantu desanya ini, dengan embel-embel aliansi atau apalah itu. Untungnya selama ini Temari bisa berkilah dengan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah memiliki seseorang yang kelak akan bersanding dengannya. Tidak bisa dibilang berkilah memang. Karena itulah adanya.

Namun sekarang apa dayanya? Ketika ia sudah kehilangan akal untuk menjawab rentetan pertanyaan Kazekage tentang 'siapa orang yang kelak akan bersanding dengannya itu'. Ketika ia tidak bisa menunjukkan pada rakyat Suna siapa pilihan hidupnya itu.

_Bagaimana dengan seseorang di sana? Bagaimana dengan seseorang di sana? Bagaimana dengan seseorang di sana? Seseorang yang sudah menjadi sumber kekalutannya? Seseorang yang bahkan lebih ia percayai daripada kedua adiknya sendiri? Seseorang yang paling sangat ingin dijumpainya sekarang? Seseorang yang sudah berhasil merebut hatinya?_

Siapa yang harus ia salahkan? Kedua adiknya yang tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai perasaan kakaknya itu? Atau petinggi-petinggi Suna yang hanya mengikuti perintah adik bungsunya? Atau dirinya sendiri, yang tidak bisa mencegah perasaannya pada orang yang sudah terlanjur merebut hatinya?

Berkali-kali ia peringatkan hatinya sendiri untuk tidak bermain-main terlalu jauh. Walau bagaimanapun, ia adalah seorang kunoichi. Kunoichi bukanlah seseorang yang terlalu pantas untuk terlarut dalam suatu perasaan.

_Sekuat apapun dia, tidak ada satupun dari dirinya yang bisa mencegah perasaan itu._

~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~

Malam dingin menyelimuti Suna. Temari yang sedari senja meringkuk di kamarnya belum juga tidur. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya. Sangat jelas dilihat dari raut wajahnya yang kusut. Ketika ia menarik selimutnya dan mencoba untuk tidur, tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk jendela kamarnya.

_Tok…tok…tok_

Temari menajamkan pendengerannya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia yakin bahwa seseorang sedang mengetuk jendela kamarnya. Tapi siapa? Siapa yang berani mengetuk jendela kamar orang malam-malam begini?

Ia mulai waspada. Jika itu orang baik, kenapa harus mengetuk jedela kamarnya? Kenapa tidak pintu depan saja?, pikirnya

Perlahan ia mendeketi jendela tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati siapa orang yang sudah berani mengetuk jendela kamarnya di saat semua orang sudah tertidur.

"Shi..kamaru," ia melafalkan nama itu pelan, seolah tidak percaya dengan pandangannya sendiri.

"Iya, ini aku, Temari," lelaki berambut hitam yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu akhirnya berhasil melompat ke dalam kamar Temari.

Temari yang tersadar oleh suara lelaki di depannya itu tidak berbicara sedikitpun, tetapi langsung menghambur ke pelukan pemuda tampan tersebut.

_Dia lah seseorang itu…_

Keduanya larut dalam perasaan rindu masing-masing. Rindu yang hampir saja membunuh mereka.

"Maafkan aku, terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu," ucap Shikamaru ketika Temari semakin mempererat pelukannya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Temari, yang ada ia malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Pertahanannya yang mulai runtuh membuat lengan baju Shikamaru mulai basah karena air mata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Temari ketika ia mulai melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada yang sedikit bercanda. Temari hanya tersenyum.

Tidak ada yang bisa mewakili perasaan mereka saat ini. Mereka sepasang insan yang saling mencinta. Shinobi dan Kunoichi dari dua desa berbeda, Konoha dan Suna. Sepasang insan yang dipertemukan oleh garis Tuhan. Benih-benih cinta tumbuh di antara keduanya jauh sebelum aliansi Konoha dan Suna pecah. Ketika Temari masih menjadi wakil Suna untuk Konoha. Ketika frekuesi pertemuan mereka semakin sering akibat mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi wakil desa masing-masing untuk mengurusi ujian Chunin, sebuah ujian yang diperuntukkan bagi shinobi-shinobi yang sudah siap naik tingkat.

_Cinta mereka terlarang? Mungkin iya, jika melihat bagaimana situasi kedua desa mereka saat ini. Namun siapa sanggup melarang cinta?_

"Shikamaru, duduklah," ajak Temari sambil menyeret tangan Shikamaru untuk duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Shikamaru hanya menurut. Mereka duduk berdampingan di kasur Temari.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Gaara dan Kankuro sedang melaksanakan misi," ucap Temari membalas tatapan tanya dari Shikamaru.

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hening. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Begitu banyak yang keduanya ingin sampaikan, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata tersebut tertahan di kerongkongan. Sampai pada menit kedua belum ada juga yang mau memulai pembicaraan.

Temari mulai merasa jengah dengan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Perlahan tangan putihnya bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan lelaki yang sudah empat tahun mengisi ruang di hatinya tersebut.

Temari menggenggam tangan kekasihnya semakin erat. Sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menatap Temari dengan pandangan yang sarat emosi, pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Jika kau ingin membicarakan tentang aliansi desa kita, sebaiknya jangan. Aku jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk mendengar cerita bodoh seperti itu," seakan bisa membaca isi pikran wanita pirang di hadapannya tersebut, lelaki berambut hiatm yang diikat keatas itu langsung memotong niat Temari tepat ketika sang gadis ingin membuka mulut.

Iris hijau itu semakin berkaca-kaca. Temari lebih memilih untuk memeluk Shikamaru dengan erat, yang dipeluk memilih untuk membalas pelukannya dengan tidak kalah erat.

Temari menangis kembali di dada bidang Shikamaru. Ia tidak sanggup.

Genap sudah dua puluh tiga detik mereka bertahan dalam posisi tersebut. Belum ada yang berniat melepaskan pelukan.

Tiba-tiba Temari merasa harus melepaskan pelukannya. Shikamaru terkejut dengan reaksi mendadak kekasihnya itu. Dengan sekejap jutaan hal buruk menghinggapi kepalanya.

"Aku…harus menikah dengan seorang petinggi Ame," ucap Temari pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap iris _grey _yang sudah terlebih dahulu memberikan tatapan nanar kepadanya.

"Demi desa," sambungnya getir. Rasanya ingin sekali ada orang yang bersedia membunuhnya saat itu juga.

_Sakit, pasti._

Shikamaru tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa. Ingin sekali ia berteriak. Ingin sekali ia mengutuk keadaan. Ingin sekali ia memaki jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ia merasa takdir sudah mempermainkannya. Namun apakah pantas ia mengutuk takdir yang telah mempertemukan mereka berdua?

_Tidak._

Sadar dengan apa yang telah dipikirkannya, hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah menatap sedih pada Temari sambil mengangkat dagu kekasihnya tersebut.

"Temari dengarkan aku," ucapnya lembut ketika sang kekasih sudah memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya.

Dengan pandangan penuh kasih, ia tatap dalam iris hijau tua yang berlinang air mata itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu," ucapnya dengan mata yang juga sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dan kau, berjanjilah Temari, apapun yang terjadi, kau akan selalu mencintaiku," lanjutnya pahit.

Dengan air mata yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, Temari memberikan anggukan, sambil membalas, "aku berjanji, Shikamaru."

_Dan mereka sudah berjanji._

Pada detik berikutnya, dengan sigap Shikamaru langsung melumat bibir Temari. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya kecupan baisa itu perlahan berubah semakin ganas. Temari membalas serangan bibir Shikamaru dengan tidak kalah ganasnya. Keduanya hanya ingin seperti itu, tidak ingin berakhir. Mereka berharap waktu bisa berhenti untuk mereka.

Akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen memaksa mereka untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Longlongan hasrat membuat bibir Shikamaru perlahan mencari daerah baru untuk diserang. Ia menciumi pipi Temari, perlahan turun ke dagu, lalu turun ke leher. Temari hanya memberikan lenguhan sebagai balasan.

"Bersamaku lah…walau untuk malam ini saja," bisik Temari.

Shikamaru mengangguk pertanda mengerti. Selanjutnya ia kembali menciumi Temari.

Pelan tapi pasti, tangan Shikamaru sudah bergerak untuk menurunkan pakaian Temari. Ketika ia sudah berhasil membuat Temari telanjang dada, bibirnya mulai menciumi leher Temari. Perlahan bibir itu bergerak ke arah telinga Temari. Tergerak untuk melontarkan sebuah kalimat yang semakin membuat perasaan keduanya teriris.

"Di sinilah kita…dan aku tak pernah ingin kembali."

~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~

Sinar mentari dengan malu-malu mulai masuk melalui jendela. Perlahan mata beriris hijau tua itu membuka karena silau. Temari masih dalam proses mengumpulkan kesadarannya ketika ia teringat kejadian semalam.

Ia takut. Ia takut untuk bangun mengahadapi kenyataan pahit selanjutnya.

Mata indah itu kembali menitikkan air mata ketika ia menolaeh ke sampingnya.

_Ia sudah pergi…pergi…_

Tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus seprei yang sudah tidak berpenghuni tersebut. Tempat dimana ia dan Shikamaru menghabiskan malam terakhir mereka. Ia menangis. Kenapa ia harus terbangun? Kenapa waktu tidak bisa berhenti hanya untuk mereka berdua saja?

Ia sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sambil mengangkat selimut yang bisa menutupi tubuh polosnya. Pandangannya beralih ke meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada sesuatu yang asing di sana. Ia melihat sebuah kotak kayu berwarna coklat yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran indah. Tangannya terjulur untuk mengambil benda tersebut. Perlahan ia membukanya. Isi kotak kayu tersebut membuatnya terpana. Sebuah kalung yang sangat indah, yang dihiasi bandul berbentuk kepala rusa.

Ia mengambil kalung tersebut dari kotaknya. Tanpa ia duga, ia melihat secarik kertas terselip di kotak kayu itu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

_Mungkin ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ku berikan padamu._

_Aku mohon, jagalah kalung ini. Sebab aku yakin, selama kalung ini masih ada padamu, hatimu hanya milikku._

_Lakukanlah hal yang terbaik untuk desamu, Temari. Aku mempercayaimu._

_Dan aku…akan selalu mencintaimu._

_- Shikamaru_

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata itu sudah membasahi kertas yang sekarang digenggamnya.

"Aku juga akan selalu mencintaimu Shikamaru. Aku janji."

~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~

Di sinilah ia, sedang memegangi kalung tersebut. Tujuh puluh empat tahun berlalu, kalung itu masih ada padanya. Begitu juga dengan perasaannya. Tidak sedikitpun memudar. Walaupun ia menikahi petinggi Ame tersebut, menjadi istri yang baik baginya sampai ajal menjemput laki-laki beruntung itu, memiliki anak dan cucu, tapi percayalah, hatinya hanya untuk seseorang bernama Shikamaru. Dan bahkan jika kalung itu sudah tidak ada lagi padanya, perasaannya akan tetap sama. Tidak, dan tidak akan pernah berubah.

Lamunannya akhirnya terhenti ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu, lalu beralih lagi ke kalung tersebut. Perlahan ia mengembalikan kalung itu ke kotaknya dan meletakkannya di laci meja. Dengan kakinya yang sudah tidak sekuat dulu ia melangkah menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Ini aku nek, Tomoki," jawab seseorang di balik pintu.

"Tomoki!" katanya, sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu.

Ketika ia sudah membukakan pintu, seorang wanita muda yang bernama Tomoki itu langsung memeluknya.

"Tomoki, cucuku sudah pulang," ungkapnya senang sambil melepaskan pelukan cucunya itu.

"Iya, aku pulang nek," ucap Tomoki sambil membimbing neneknya untuk duduk di tempat tidur.

"Bagaimana misimu di Konoha?" tanyanya lagi sambil mengelus rambut cucunya.

"Baik nek," jawab Tomoki sambil tersenyum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan peringatan sepuluh tahun meninggalnya Shikamaru? Si tangan kanan Hokage yang berpengaruh penting dalam mendamaikan Konoha dan Suna itu?" tanya Temari lagi.

"Oh, itu. Semua berjalan lancar nek. Upacaranya berjalan khidmat. Seluruh petinggi Suna juga hadir dalam peringatan hari itu," jawab cucunya.

"Oh," balas Temari.

"Tidak terasa, sudah sembilan tahun berlalu sejak Konoha dan Suna memutuskan untuk bekerja sama kembali ya," kenang Temari.

"Iya nek. Sayangnya Shikamaru tidak bisa melihat jerih payahnya. Sebagian usianya hanya digunakan untuk mengusahakan agar Konoha dan Suna kembali bersatu. Bahkan sampai-sampai ia tidak pernah menikah seumur hidupnya! Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa ia terus bersikeras untuk mempersatukan Konoha dan Suna kembali, padahal Hokage kelima pernah menantang kehendaknya," ujar Tomoki panjang lebar.

Temari hanya membalas celoteh cucunya dengan senyum sendu, sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Hening sejenak sampai Tomoki melanjutkan, "pantas saja semua orang mengenangnya ya, nek."

Temari langsung kembali menatap Tomoki. Detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum penuh makna pada cucunya itu.

"Iya," jawabnya.

'Ia memang akan selalu dikenang, selamanya,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

_Inilah mereka, di sinilah mereka. Dan tidak pernah ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin kembali. Kembali pada titik dimana mereka belum terjebak dalam satu hal yang sudah menjadi takdir mereka, cinta._

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

TAMAT_  
_

_~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~'''~~_

AN: Seperti yang sudah saya bilang, saya author baru, dan maaf jika banyak kesalahan. Saya belajar.

Berkenan untuk review?


End file.
